In U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0290119 (which names Howe et al. as inventors and which is commonly assigned herewith), it was proposed to use time and location data associated with payment card accounts with time and location data associated with cell phones to infer connections between the payment card accounts and the users of the cell phones. A stated reason for this analysis is to further a payment transaction security strategy based on detecting when a corresponding cell phone was not in proximity to a location of a current payment card account transaction.
The present inventors have now recognized that inferred matching from payment card accounts to mobile devices may also present novel opportunities to enhance analysis of data generated in past payment card account transactions.